sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
No Holdin' Back
| rev2 = Chicago Tribune | rev2score = | rev3 = ''Los Angeles Times | rev3score = | rev4 = ''Q | rev4score = | rev5 = Robert Christgau | rev5score = B+ }} No Holdin' Back is the title of American country music singer Randy Travis's fifth studio album. It was released on September 26, 1989, by Warner Bros. Records Nashville. Three singles were released from it, all of which charted on the Hot Country Songs charts: the Number One hits "It's Just a Matter of Time" and "Hard Rock Bottom of Your Heart", as well as the #2 hit "He Walked on Water". "It's Just a Matter of Time" was previously a Number One hit for Brook Benton in 1959 on the R&B charts, and for Sonny James in 1970 on the country charts. Glen Campbell also had a #7-peaking rendition of the song in 1986. The track "Somewhere in My Broken Heart" was co-written by Billy Dean, who would later cut it for his 1990 album Young Man and release it as that album's second single. Also included is a cover of "Singing the Blues", a song originally recorded by Marty Robbins. Track listing # "Mining For Coal" (Matraca Berg, Ronnie Samoset) - 3:08 # "Singing the Blues" (Melvin Endsley) - 2:19 # "When Your World Was Turning for Me" (Dallas Frazier, A. L. "Doodle" Owens) - 2:40 # "He Walked on Water" (Allen Shamblin) - 3:28 # "No Stoppin' Us Now" (Randy Travis) - 3:05 # "It's Just a Matter of Time" (Brook Benton, Belford Hendricks, Clyde Otis) - 3:59 # "Card Carryin' Fool" (Byron Hill, Tim Bays) - 2:27 # "Somewhere in My Broken Heart" (Billy Dean, Richard Leigh) - 3:16 # "Hard Rock Bottom of Your Heart" (Hugh Prestwood) - 4:06 # "Have a Nice Rest of Your Life" (Verlon Thompson, Mark D. Sanders) - 3:24 Personnel * Eddie Bayers - drums on "No Stoppin' Us Now" * Matraca Berg - background vocals * Dennis Burnside - piano * Larry Byrom - acoustic guitar * Mark Casstevens - acoustic guitar * Carol Chase - background vocals * Doug Clements - background vocals * Jerry Douglas - Dobro * Béla Fleck - banjo on "Hard Rock Bottom of Your Heart" * Steve Gibson - electric guitar, 12-string electric guitar * Doyle Grisham - steel guitar * Sherilyn Huffman - background vocals * David Hungate - bass guitar * John Barlow Jarvis - piano * Kirk "Jelly Roll" Johnson - harmonica on "He Walked on Water" * Wendy Suits Johnson - background vocals * Paul Leim - drums * Steve Lindsey - synthesizer and Kurzweil Synthesizer on "It's Just a Matter of Time" * Larrie Londin - drums * Terry McMillan - harmonica, percussion * Brent Mason - electric guitar * Louis Dean Nunley - background vocals * Mark O'Connor - fiddle * Dean Parks - electric guitar solo on "It's Just a Matter of Time" * Richard Perry - bass vocals on "It's Just a Matter of Time" * Tom Roady - percussion * Hargus "Pig" Robbins - piano * Lisa Silver - background vocals * Randy Travis - acoustic guitar, lead vocals * Dianne Vanette - background vocals * Cindy Richardson-Walker - background vocals * Billy Joe Walker, Jr. - electric guitar * Jack Williams - bass guitar * Curtis Young - background vocals Chart performance References Category:1989 albums Category:Randy Travis albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Kyle Lehning